


The only possible answer

by mcshanes (Odd_Ellie)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/mcshanes
Summary: The first thing Scorpius said was yes, because of course he was going to say yes. For Albus he always would.The second thing was:"My father is going to kill me"





	The only possible answer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A única resposta possível](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587099) by [Odd_Ellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie). 



The first thing Scorpius said was yes, because of course he was going to say yes. For Albus he always would.   
  
The second thing was:   
  
"My father is going to kill me"   
  
Albus rolled his eyes.   
  
"I think you underestimate your father. He loves you, he will accept it "   
  
"Perhaps. But my grandfather will kill me, and the magical portraits of the manor will want it too. Is it possible for a magical portrait to cause physical harm to a person? "   
  
"I'm not sure, I'm going to have to ask Aunt Hermione. But you know many men marry men nowadays, maybe they will accept "   
  
"Not Malfoy men. You're thinking about how your family is, not mine"   
  
"Okay, maybe I am. But no one's going to kill you, they're probably just going to burn your face in the family tapestry, but that's okay because then I will put your face on the Weasley-Potter family tapestry"   
  
"Do you guys have a Weasley-Potter family tapestry?"   
  
"No, but we can make one just to put your face there"   
  
Scorpius laughed. But his hands were still shaking so Albus continued:   
  
"You don’t have to say yes. I know you love me, if marriage is something that will stress you and cause you too much trouble with your family you can say no. It's okay"   
  
"No. I want to marry you. I really want to"   
  
"Good, because you have not put the ring I'm holding in front of you all this time and I'm starting to feel a bit silly"   
  
"Ah. Right. Of course " Scorpius said taking the ring and putting on his finger "How does it look? "   
  
"Looks like I have a fiancé" Albus said and promptly kissed his fiancé.


End file.
